The Oltorain Family
by Commandant
Summary: In an alternate universe Raven has kids. Said kids are Anise from Tales of the Abyss and Moses from Tales of Legendia. Shenanigans ensure.
1. Chapter 1

[[SO YEAH THIS IS A CRAZY CROSSOVER FANFICTION. Basically I decided that Anise and Raven looked like they could maybe be related and then that Moses talked like the could be related, and this is what resulted. It is full of adorable father daughter moments and guild politics. EXCITING RIGHT??]]

"Dad, wake up!" Anise said, shoving the blanket covered lump slightly. "Daaaad!" she shoved harder, but still did not manage to evoke any sort of response. She pondered this dilemma for a moment, until an idea struck her. She climbed up onto the bed, and gave the lump a shove, off the bed and onto the floor, eliciting a loud thud followed by a muffled groan. "Good, you're up."

"Anise... what time 's it? You know your ol' man doesn't like getting up early on th' weekends..." Raven sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily, looking up at the 13 year old sitting triumphantly upon his bed.

Anise raised an eyebrow "Dad, it's Tuesday. There's a guild meeting in an ten minutes. Did you forget?" she slipped off the bed in one graceful movement and folded her arms, with a slightly cross expression on her face.

"Anise, sweetie, you gotta remember your ol' man's memory ain't what it used ta be." The middle aged man responded in his usual histrionic tone, and stood up with a sigh. "Where's Moses?"

"He already left. He took the mutt with him, I think. Watch him still not be on time to the meeting though, those two are always getting sidetracked by the stupidest things." Anise spoke in a somewhat huffy tone.

Raven laughed "Not everyone can be as motivated an' focused as you, sweetie." He then added as he pulled on his usual violet jacket, "It's not too important for him ta be there this time anyway. You can still come though, if ya want."

"Of course I'm coming! I always do!" Anise answered exasperatedly. She walked out of the room and picked up Tokunaga from the couch, and slung it over her back. "Come on, let's _go_!" Anise jumped up and down impatiently.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming, calm down," Raven sidled out of the room, yawning, "Are you all ready to go?"

"Yes!"

"Shoes on?"

Anise blinked, then hurried over to the door, plopped down and hurriedly pulled her shoes onto her feet. As soon as she got them on she hopped back up. "Yep, shoes on. So HA!" she said, looking triumphant.

Raven laughed, and made his way to the door, sitting down and putting his shoes on at a leisurely pace, ignoring the constant prodding from his daughter to go faster. Finally he stood up, "Alright, let's go. You promise to behave, right?"

"I always behave!" Anise responded, already halfway out the door. She grabbed her father's hand and pulled him out after her.

It was an average, temperate spring day in Dahngrest, the sky dyed a light orange in the eternal sunset enjoyed by the residents of the city. The marketplace was busy as usual, as all sorts of tradesmen set up shop for the day. Occasionally one would look up and offer a rushed hello, while others a familiar greeting and smile.

"Well look who it is," Raven mused, spying a familiar form in the crowd. A moment later they spotted him as well.

"Well, well, fancy seeing you up this early in the morning, ja?" Yeager said as he approached. He was flanked, as usual, by the his two daughters, Gauche and Droite.

"Anise woke me up because there's a guild meeting today."Raven asked, pointing his thumb down at his awakener, "What are you up to?"

"Oh, business as usual." Yeager said with a wry smile. "I think your daughter thinks you ought to be on your way, ja?"

Raven looked down, to see Anise pulling on his sleeve, urging him forward, "Oh, alright, alright." He looked back up at Yeager, "I 'spose I'll see you later then," He said even as he was already beginning to be physically moved forward by his daughter, pushing him.

Yeager nodded, and with a silent signal to the girls, they moved on.

"Shall we go then?" Raven looked back down with a goofy smile.

"Why are you so slow!?"


	2. Chapter 2

[[AN: DERP CHAPTER 2. Guild meetings are FUN STUFF, AMIRITE?]]

Raven and Anise scooted into the meeting room just in time, quickly making their way to the head of the room, where Moses had already comfortably seated himself, in the spot reserved for the Oltorains, right behind Harry Whitehorse, the leader of Altosk and the current Don of all the guilds. Thrust into the position while he was still very young, Harry had struggled at first, but with some encouragement and a helping hand from Raven, Harry had settled into the position rather well.

However he was not the youngest guild leader present by far. That honor fell to Karol Capel, the young leader of the guild Brave Vesperia. The guild itself was only a few years old, but it had grown in size so rapidly, it was already on par with the other guilds in the council. Raven had met Karol years ago when he had first founded the guild, when he was only 11. Of course he had a lot of help from his second-in-command Yuri Lowell. In fact it seemed then that Yuri was the true leader of the guild. But as Karol matured, he worked especially hard to prove he was the one in charge. Now 17, Karol had grown into a fine young man, and as a guild leader as well as with his rugged good looks, Karol had attracted the eye of more than a few girls. Talking to them was a different matter entirely. Karol still had a lingering sense of awkwardness around girls, and found it was quite hard to manage a guild and a love life at the same time.

Raven spaced out for a moment, allowing the thoughts bouncing around the back of his head to surface momentarily, until it occurred to him he had forgotten the subject of the special meeting, and so he turned his attention back to the meeting.

"... And at this rate, The Dark Wings will, in effect, control Nordopolica," Karol said, apparently just finishing his summary of the situation.

"I can attest to this, sir, on behalf of Fortunes Market. We have had to cut off our supply line there because we were losing so much of our stock."

"Thank you, Ms. Kaufmann," Harry said, inclining his head at the merchants guild leader. He then turned his gaze back to Karol, "What course of action do you suggest?"

"M-me sir?" Karol looked surprised that his opinion was being asked. In truth, Brave Vesperia had only become a master guild recently, replacing the now defunct mining guild, and it's addition had been somewhat contested; so his nervousness was understandable.

"But of course. After all, most of our information regarding the situation is coming from your lady Judith, is it not?" Harry folded his hands in front of his face in a musing sort of fashion, "I would think that therefore you were the most informed, and would thus have the most insight into how to deal with the situation."

Raven smiled as Harry spoke. Harry was far more intellectual and eloquent than his grandfather was, and helping him realize that, and embrace it rather than try to be just like the Don, had been Raven's job for the first year or so after the Don had passed.

After a gentle prod from the young black haired man behind him that Raven recognized as Yuri, Karol continued, "Well sir, I was going to request permission to send men to aid Pallestralle in dealing with the issue. As was mentioned previously, they are still having trouble organizing their forces, as no one yet has stepped up to take Belius's place as leader."

"They certainly are a lot more laid back down there" Tebreus, the blacksmithing guilds leader said gruffly, with a curt, sarcastic laugh. He was the picture of the ideal blacksmith, solidly built, with broad shoulders that gave way too bare tanned muscular arms, and a ruddy but stern face, with thick, dark brows. He was about Raven's age, but he looked much older, his forehead creased, his face slightly lined, and his eyebrows furrowed in a constantly concerned expression. He was a serious man, fiercely devoted to his craft.

Everyone turned their attention to Harry. After a suspenseful pause Harry spoke, "Brave Vesperia has proved their ability on countless occasions. Have Judith send word to Pallestralle immediately. You should prepare your men and be ready to leave as soon as possible."

Karol looked relieved, "Yes sir."

"Well then, unless anyone else has something to sa-"

"I would like to speak, if you would permit it sir," Tebreus spoke in his gravely, low voice.

Harry was slightly startled, but consented, "you may speak."

"It just seems to me that a meeting of the five master guilds is no place for children" Tebreus responded, not even glancing in Anise's direction, though who he was speaking of was obviously her.

"You got a problem with me, old man??" Anise jumped to her feet, and placed her hands on her hips in a confrontational pose.

"Anise!" Raven jumped up as well, grabbing Anise, pulling her to his side. He felt like he should be shocked and horrified at her out-of-line behavior, but he knew his daughter far too well for that.

"Children should speak when spoken to" Tebreus said, his eyes glancing in Anise's direction, but he did not turn his head.

"Boooo!" Anise stuck out her tongue at him.

"Anise, stop that!" Raven turned to Tebreus and inclined his head abashedly, "I'm sorry sir, clearly you're right," he gripped Anise's shoulder tighter to communicate that Daddy was being serious right now "She is clearly not mature enough to be here, and I won't bring her next time."

Anise's head snapped up to look at her father, "What!? But that's not fair!" She looked at Tebreus with a seething look of rage, "You better keep your windows locked, old man because I'm gonmmphf!" a long stream of what was presumably several insults and threats came out of Anise's mouth, but were impossible to discern since her father was quick enough to cover her mouth, muffling the entire thing. It also quieted her down for just long enough for Harry to adjourn the meeting.

Tebreus stood up to leave, but just before he did so Anise bit down on the hand that was covering her mouth, causing Raven to recoil, accidentally releasing her. She ran after Tebreus like a hound out of hell, but only made it about halfway before she was deftly intercepted by her brother.

"Gotcha!" Moses grabbed her, and slung her onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down, Moses!" Anise beat on his back with her tiny clenched fists.

"Thanks Moses, that coulda been quite a scene if you hadn't grabbed her," Raven said, walking up to the two, suddenly sounding rather tired.

"No problem, dad! After all, as far as Anisewranglin' goes, you're number one, an' I'm number two!" Moses said with a goofy smile.

Raven laughed softly at this, "Alright, could ya take her on home for me then? I just need to hang back and talk to Har-the Don for a minute, alright?"

"Sure can!" Moses then proceeded to carry a kicking and screaming Anise out the room.

Raven put his hand to his mouth, grimacing slightly, as he walked back over to Harry. "Jeez, she sure didn't hold back..." He stopped in front of the young man, and his face took on a apologetic look, "real sorry 'bout that, but ya know how Anise is."

"Yeah... Grandfather did always say she has the fiery spirit of Altosk," Harry said with a faint smile.

"He did say that, didn't he..." Raven mused. "Still though, talk about adding injury to insult."

"I'd have thought you'd he used to Anise embarrassing you by now," Harry said with a chuckle.

"That's true..." Raven laughed softly as he scratched his head with his unwounded hand.

"Moses, you better put me down right now!" Anise screamed from out in the main hall.

"Ya better calm down, sis. If ya don't cool that hot temper down I'll hafta throw ya in th' river!" Moses responded in his usual playful tone.

"Y-you wouldn't dare! You better not! Moses! MOSES!" Anise screamed, only becoming more enraged when Moses laughed.

Raven and Harry looked out the door just in time to see Anise wiggle down far enough to deliver a well placed kick that toppled Moses immediately.

Raven sighed "I should probably go. Anything else you need me to do today, boss?"

Harry thought for a moment, "Well, if you could check in with Capel later and see how their guild's preparations are going, I'd appreciate it."

"Can do, boss" Raven said as he started to walk towards his squabbling children. "Oh, and boss," he paused and looked over his shoulder, "Ya did great in there today, your grandpa would've been proud," he gave Harry a thumbs up and a goofy smile.

Harry smiled and waved as he watched the older man hurry over to pry Anise off of her brother, to whom it seemed she was fulfilling a promise to beat into next week.


	3. Chapter 3

[[Yeager makes an extended appearance in this chapter. SO I HOPE YOU LIKE YEAGER.]]

The central square of Danghrest was, as usual, very busy. It was high noon, the busiest time of the day. All of the various guilds were hard at work selling, crafting, researching, and bustling about back and forth in the pale orange hued light of the city. In the warm, sunny weather, many doors were flung open, some guilds even setting up shop out on the sidewalk. The clamor of voices mingled with the clang of hammer on anvil, the ringing of shop bells, and a multitude of other noises.

Raven made his way through the crowd at a leisurely pace, weighed down by his daughter, perched on his back. "Anise, do you remember what I made you promise me th' first time I brought ya to a meeting?" Raven asked, tilting his head back as he addressed her.

Anise sighed, resting her head on his shoulder with a pout on her face, "You said 'keep quiet and stay out of trouble,' " she recited in the disgruntled tone used by chastised children.

"So do you see why I'm upset with ya?" Raven's tone was firm, but not angry.

Anise seemed reluctant to answer, but begrudgingly replied, "Yeah... b-but he started it! I wasn't even doing anything, until he said that!"

"Darlin', if ya wanted ta prove ta him you were mature enough ta be at th' meetin', do ya really think that was th' best thing ta do?"

There was a pause again, "Well... no..."

"So ya understand why I can't take ya again fer awhile," Raven hefted her up a little on his back, better to carry her weight.

Anise responded with silence. She knew it was pointless to argue at this point, but her pride would not let her openly concede defeat.

Her father knew her well enough, of course, to realize this, so he took her silence as a yes. "I ain't sayin' it was fair what he did, but Anise, ya gotta realize that there will always be people who're gonna pick at ya like that, and sometimes ya just have ta hold yer tongue. I'm not askin' ya ta not be bothered by it, just ta handle these sort a situations maturely."

"Are you really one to talk? You certainly don't act your/i age very often."

"Y'know, normal/i people usually just say 'Hello' when they run into someone they know, Yeager," Raven said with a sigh as the well dressed foreign gentleman fell in step beside him.

Yeager laughed softly, "I wouldn't think you're really one to talk when it comes to being 'normal' either."

Raven sighed in a defeated sort of way, "Ya sure don't pull any punches, do ya?"

Yeager smiled, his eyes narrowing in an almost feline manner, "You know that I do not. Besides, your simple attitude is why you are so loved around town, ja?"

"Yeah dad, you'd be no fun if you were serious all the time!" Anise chimed in, noticeably more cheerful now that a distraction had presented itself.

Raven laughed lightly "I s'pose so."

"So, how was the meeting? Has the situation improved in Nordopolica?" Yeager's tone took on a more business-like tone.

"Ah, that's right, Leviathan's Claw would be affected by all that, wouldn't it? 'Cause they had ta close th' coliseum an' all." Raven turned his head to look at the other man.

"Oh ja, it is quite an unsavory situation. We tried to strike a deal with the Dark Wings but it would seem they are quite content with poking Pallestralle with their sharpened sticks or whatever it is they use," Yeager spoke in his usual sardonic tone, though he seemed slightly bitter at the failed sale.

Raven chuckled, "Never miss an opportunity ta make a sale, do ya Yeager?" He paused momentarily to respond to his squirming daughter, adjusting her position again. "Honestly though I'm not too surprised. I've know ya too long ta be shocked by yer crooked buisness dealin's."

"Hah! I'll take that as a compliment."

"I'll put a word in for ya though when I talk ta Karol later today, they'll probably be wantin' ta stock up on equipment."

"Oh? So Brave Vesperia has been entrusted with the situation?" Yeager seemed rather skeptical.

"Yeah, they know th' situation best, they've had a group stationed there with Judy baby for a while, that's where all the updates on th' situation has been comin' from."

"Ah ja, Miss Judith. One of their more competent members, I approve," Yeager seemed content with with this information.

"Don't lie, daddy. You just like her 'cause she's always commissioning new lances from us!" Droite interjected, as she trotted up beside her father, biting into an iced cinnamon bun. Following her, at a slower pace was her more reserved twin sister, Gauche, carrying a book under her arm.

Yeager grasped his chest and grimaced in mock anguish, "Oh Droite, you make me seem so shallow!"

Droite groaned in exasperation. Gauche added quietly, "Don't be so mean Droite. You know Daddy just likes to have someone who appreciates weaponcraft almost as much as he does." She looked to Yeager for confirmation, "right?"

Yeager nodded and gave the stoic redhead a pat on the shoulder. "I see you girls found what you were looking for," he smiled calmly. Both girls nodded.

"Hey!" Anise squirmed down off of Raven's back, landing on her feet. "I was waiting for you two to show up! These old geezers talk about the most boring/i things!"

Droite laughed, "I know, don't they? We won't be like that when we're/i old, will we?" Droite grasped Anise's hands in mock anxiety.

Anise shook her head, "Of course not! Well, Gauche probably will, but not you and me!"

Droite laughed, "Gauche is already/i boring though, so it won't change much!" As if to prove her point, Gauche said nothing, opened her book, and proceeded to bury her face in it.

"If ya think it's so borin' what we talk about, how come ya always want ta come to th' guild meetin's?" Raven asked in a serious tone, but with a playful look on his face.

"Daaad! That's not/i the same thing!" Anise put her hands on her hips to emphasize her point. "It's not just a bunch of boring old men! 'cept for that stupid jerk Tebreus," Anise's face darkened, recalling the events from earlier.

"Ah, Anise, you have to try this new cinnamon bun they have down at the bakery!" Droite grinned. "I just had one, it's delicious!"

"Ooh, a new pastry from Mimi?" Anise's anger from a moment ago was now forgotten at the prospect of a new treat.

Droite nodded. "It's her best one yet! Even Gauche thinks so, and she hardly ever has an opinion on anything/i!"

Anise turned and fixed her father with a pleading gaze, "can we go get one daddy?"

Raven was unfortunately no match for the doe eyes his daughter was gazing at him with, and conceeded, "alright."

Once all three girls had been suitably spoiled, their fathers left them to their own devices. The two men sat down at a table beneath one of the colorful umbrellas stamped with the phrase "Wonder Cafe and Bakery." The Wonder Cafe was run by the enigmatic "Wonder Chef" and his younger sister Mimi, the "Wonder Baker." It also functioned as a small, but well-known, guild.

Yeager turned to look at his scruffy companion, "So did something happen at the meeting?"

Raven scratched the back of his neck, "Nothin' gets by you, does it?" He glanced over to where the three girls were standing, chatting with the Wonder Baker herself.

The other man nodded, "Even if I hadn't noticed that Anise was acting a bit odd, word would have gotten to me soon anyway. I've very well connected, you know."

Raven loosed a sigh that turned into an apologetic sort of laugh. "Yeah... Tebreus made a sorta vague comment 'bout kids bein' allowed at th' guild meetin's an' Anise... uh, got upset. Let's just say I won't be takin' her with me again for a long while."

Yeager smiled, "I can imagine. Though Tebreus doesn't strike me as the time to be bothered by the snide comments of a 13 year old girl."

"Hah, ya weren't there ta see her though. I swear, Yeager, she would've attacked/i 'im if Moses hadn't grabbed 'er as quick as he did."

"Oh my," Yeager seemed more amused than surprised to hear this. "Doesn't she usually sit by you though? I would have thought you would be the one to grab hold of her."

"I i_did/i_, but I lost my grip when she decided ta bite me," Raven folded his arms across his chest.

This facet of the story broke Yeager's calm composure as he let loose a genuine laugh, "determined as ever, isn't she?"

Raven rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile a little, "you would be the one who manages to spin it in a positive light, Yeager."

"Ja, it's what I do," Yeager responded simply.


End file.
